Classes
There are currently five classes in FEZ. (Warrior,Sorcerer,Scout,Fencer, and Cestus) Class Bonuses Equipable Weapons Warrior:1-H&Shield,Polearm,Greatsword Scout:Bow,Gun, Dagger Sorcerer:Staff,Familiar Fencer:Rapier Cestus:Knuckle Short description Data Base Attack *This is the base AV (Unaffected by changes in equipment or without using a weapon) *Values in red are changes to base attack *Resistance doesn't change with level Maximum Attack *Add the stats from Notes to get final attack and defense when using those skills Warrior *Abbreiviated: War *Compared to other classes warrior has relatievely high attack and defense due to this warriors are more suited towards close combat rather than long range combat. *Due to skill Embolden, warriors can take on the role of tank since Embolden allows warriors to ignore flinching *Warriors are usually needed for the frontline of a war which helps a side expand quickly; Typicially a lot of warriors can win a war *Warriors can use a 1-Handed weapon and shield or polearm or greatsword to use in battle. However a Warrior's skill set will be different depending on what weapons they use. Due to this a range of hybrid warriors exists allowing warriors to gain accessible to at least 2 skill branches. 1-H *1-Handed warrior has the lowest attack power compared to the warrior weapons. Due to this they are allowed to equip a shield that will allow them to increase their defense. *1-Handed warriors tend to use Defense Enchants to further increase their defense giving them the highest defense out of any class in game; Giving the 1-handed warrior an invaluable role in game. *Typically they are more known for the skill "Shield Bash" which allows them to stun a player for a few seconds rendering them unable to move or attack. **Warning that Shield Bash animation is very noticable so people tend to take caution of 1-Handed warriors *Tends to weaker without any allies due to the lack of attack due to Reinforce Guard and having the lowest attack out of the warrior. *Due to it's high defense, 1-H warriors are more recommended for those who are still trying to get a feel of the game *Not really a weapon recommended towards sapping but for those who want to sap it is recommended more to bring a 2-Handed weapon to sap instead Polearm -2H *This is the most balanced warrior weapon *Can use "Strike Smash" to catch up to enemies easily and deal damage *A very well balanced warrior weapon however lacks a lot in the support the area, more suited for dealing damage *Deals high damage against buildings (2nd highest dealer next to Cestus) Greatsword -2H *Trades in Defense for more Power *Due to the low defense, its much more easier to die on the frontline due to careless mistakes *Still has high power towards building damage *Basic Skills are similiar to that of a Polearm user but different with that Greatsword user can deal more damage but slower in terms of attacking speed *Same as Polearm user, lacking in the support area *Skill Acquisition quest must be completed before you can use any GreatSword Only Skills. Hybrid *Uses both 2-H and 1-H weapons, hybrids switch weapons based on the current situation, the most flexible warrior type *Performs very well in a small war with stun and heavy Smash *However with the Stun and Heavy Smash combo; Hybrids may lack in support area more as they give up support skills in order to have points in both skill trees *Skills and play styles very greatly between hybrid warriors and is generally recommended more for advanced players to play Hybrid Warrior Scout Abbrievated: Sco *Class that is known to deal long range attacks or deal status effects *Advantageous class towards disrupting frontlines;however cannot exactly turn the tide of war *Difficultly of playing this class is more on the medium end of difficult scale *Class that makes most of its damage of status effect bonuses; can earn rings easily *Can use Bows, guns or daggers *Has the most skills compared to anyother class in the game; due to this a large amount of scouts tend to be hybrids Bow *Has the longest attack range in the game and can attack relatively quickly *More suited towards disrupting the backlines or finishing off low HP enemies from far away *Due to the large amount of skills, bow skills tend to have low PW cost; however skill use differs in each situation *Has low attack power compared with other classes which might make it a little difficult to earn PC damage *Has difficulty with warriors due to embolden skills *Due to a bow's quick speed it may end up canceling allies' stronger attacks *Strong class against anything that doesn't have embolden/SuperArmor effect (everything but summons and warriors) Dagger *Possesses skills that allows them to render any class powerless for a brief time *Uses hide, to sneak up to enemies and debuff them to give an advantage for their team *Weaker in power attack compared to other classes frontline which puts dagger scouts in a slight disadvantage *Great class in terms to debuffing enemies, and dealing building damage *Has a unique playstyle compared to other classes however is not very recommended for beginners to play Dagger Scout *Has no long range skills at all, due to this dagger scouts tend to have a bow skills as well Gun *Has same attack power as bow but has a shorter range;Mid range scout *Has skills that can disrupt use of the Hide skill *Can damage buildings as well as a dagger scout can *However only useful skill in support is Acid Shot which can lower the attack power of enemies *Gun scouts will usually have to become hybrid scouts due to the large leftover of free skillpoints Hybrid *Typically done with bow and dagger in order to make up for Bow Scout's lack of short range skills and Dagger Scouts lack of long range skills. *Since hybrids consume skillpoints quickly it is best for advanced players or players with some knowledge of the game to play Hybird *Like a hybrid warrior there are a lot of diverse builds a hybrid can use Sorcerer *Sorcerer skills are divided by 3 elements of lightning, fire and ice *Sorcerer typically learn 2 elements due to the range of skill points *Has lowest mobility and defense in comparsion to other classes;however has the highest amount of support skills in the game *Must use the skill Casting to in order to higher level skills Lightning *Uses lightning based magic which allows to them to ignore height elevation *Has high attack power compared with the other elements *Many skills are very useful but very hard to use *A very great support class but doesn't have a strong attack power to push lines *Hard Class Fire *Highest damage dealer of the 3 elements due to the DoT; best attack power of the sorcerers *Typically a med-short range sorcerer *Ice and Lightning tend to support this element more *Ice: Slows or stops the opponent to deal large damage;Great element in support; However this build eats large amount of PW quickly *Lightning: Most damaging build but harder to deal with classes that don't flinch ie:Warrior Ice *Can slow or stop enemy movement; Has the best support in comparsion to other elements *Since Ice can "Root" or stop enemies, it has a valuable role in game *Has lowest attack power compared to other elements *Requires another element in order to make up for damage *Typically good class for beginners Tri-Element *Well balanced in comparsion to the other elements; uses the advantages of all element in order to make up for the disadvantages for using 2 elements *However typically very hard to play; recommended only for Advanced Players to use Witch *Must complete Skill Acquistion Quest "Familiar" In order to use witch skills *Meteor Impact: Long Delay but high attack power *Gravity Field: Large Range AoE that slows down enemies *Radiant Shield: Self Defense defense meant to weaken close range enemies Fencer *Close range class; has high mobility and high damage *Has low defense compared to other classes but can use skills to counter or negate the damage *Negating damage is generally difficult to do *Counterattack skill can force a warrior with embolden to flinch *Deals well 1 on 1 however against large mobs doesn't do so well *Cannot deal large damage against a building *To class change to fencer you must complete the Fencer Quest; you cannot select fencer from character select Penetrating *Fencers with Penetrating Thrust are classified into this type *This type of fencer has the best mobility;however doesn't do so well against long range classes such as Bow Scout or Sorcerers Negate *Negate Type has the skill Negate Magic; gives fencer an advantage against sorcerers *However doesn't do well in large mobs; more focused in negating attacks and counterattacking Cestus *Has the ability to power up Arrow Towers and heal damage buildings and has the highest building damage compared to other classes *Has great mobility and defense; however lacks an attack can large a large amount of damage *Charge attack is a time consuming attack for large damage *Can farm mobs well compared to other classes Class Change How Class Change (Warrior/Sorcerer/Scout) *Requires Turnover or Flux Wing in order to change class. Talk to the npc in the capital to change class. (The wing will be consumed when you change class) *No limit to class changes but you will need a wing each time you change Class Change Cestus *You can change class the same method as above, but you can talk to ''Volks ''in your capital for a free class change to Cestus (once) Class Change Fencer *Refer to the Fencer Quest for more information *After clearing the quest, you can now change class to fencer any time you want. Knut will also give you a free class change to fencer if you wish to change class to fencer Free Class Changes *For those LV20 and below you can change class by talking to npc orRed Letter for a free class change *There is no limit for these free class changes however you cannot use the free changes in the event you reach over level 20 Class Change Effects *Changed class level will be displayed before clicking ok *You do not lose the EXP and level for that class when you change class *However if you have not gained any exp for that class you will be at LV1 Zero EXP *Skill points will be reset Class Change Bonus *Bonuses can be earned for reaching higher levels from other classes (Bonuses will only be applied towards the class that you at are a disadvantage) *Bonus is calculated by (Subclass lv*.1%) *For class change effect (Defense Up effect) will be the one that your class is weak against. *For class change effect (Attack up) will be the one that your class is strong against Higher the LV of the subclass the higher Class Change bonus *Class change bonus only affects the Class Bonuses (Rock-Paper-Scissors mechanics), not the player's direct attack and defense If you have other classes at higher levels than 1, the effects will stack. These effects only apply when infantry vs infantry. This has zero effect when you are in a summoned state Class Change Defense Bonus *Bonus of subclass effect is (SubClassLV*0.1) (Maximum effect is LV40 with 4% bonus) These examples are done assuming that you have a bonus of 4% and Opponent is 0% Examples *This example is done with Opponent with an Attack Enchant *This example with done with a static value of resistance or Guard Up Enchant *This is only a guideline of the effects based on an assumption; Actual effects can be different as it depends on equipment, LV, class,and enchants of both you and your opponent Attack Example *Assuming that you are at L40 with 4% subclass bonus and weapon of 100 AV; thats would be **+8 Attack ** Enchant Attack +2 (1.75) Category:Class Category:Warrior Category:Sorcerer Category:Scout Category:Fencer Category:Cestus